


Got Your Back

by AquaBurst07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidgance Week 2016, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: An alien came on board the ship. As Pidge and Lance try to think of a way to get it out, the creature finds them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Halloween (Monster Mash)
> 
> Since I couldn’t think of a way to add Halloween Party in space or anything like that, I decided to go in a more “Creature Feature” direction. Also, I will edit this more once I post up the AO3 version tomorrow.

“Any sign of that thing yet?” Lance asked, crouching down in the dark room beside Pidge.

“Nothing,” Pidge whispered, typing on her laptop.

Nothing. Come on! Why can’t she find anything about this thing? Sure, it looked like the bastard love child of Pedator and Alien, but that wouldn’t help now! She had no idea how it got on the ship in the first place. She had to find some way to defeat this thing. She just had too! Who knows what it would do if it wrecked more havoc on the ship or worse?

The two scrambled when a claw slashed between them, smashing the computer in two. A few shots fired at the monster from Lance’s bayard for it let out a bellowing roar. It didn’t like that.

The monster disappeared into the shadows. Pidge’s blood turned to ice as she held her bayard in front of her, gripping it so hard her knuckles turned white. A hand reached out towards her and she grabbed it, but her hand still trembled. Eye darted around the room, trying to find the monster.

A claw hand grabbed Lance by the throat from behind and lifted him high in the air. Lance gasped for breath, kicking and squirming about in attempt to break free from its grasp. Lance grunted in pain, eyes tunneling, as the grip on him tightened.

Brown eyes widened. She had to do something and fast! Pidge only had one shot of this; but if it would give Lance a chance to break free, it would be worth it.

A green whip sprung from her bayard, wrapping around its leg and dragging it across the floor. Lance slammed into the cold, hard floor. Ragged coughs left Lance as he to sit up, only to fall back on the floor again.

“Are you alright?” Pidge asked, rushing towards her teammate.

“I’m fine,” he said.

Warm smile tugged on his lips. She returned it. Butterfly fluttered in her stomach, feeling her cheeks heat up.

The moment was shattered when the creature screaked in the distance.

“Come on!” Lance said.

The two sprang to their feet and rushed in the monster’s direction.


End file.
